


Nepiception

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [7]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Когда слишком много жалуешься в интернете, это видят не только в интернете.Название — смесь слов «Неписец» и «Inception»





	Nepiception

— Да сколько можно... — Аська отправила сообщение, напечатанное Пользователем, и откинулась на спинку кресла. — Я так больше не могу!

— Опять нытьё? — Квип убрал в сторону газету с последними новостями и подошёл к Аське. Система уже пережила пару апгрейтов, да и железо было не старое, а вот файлы всё бесконечно перемещались, дополнялись, переходили от старой системы к новой. Так Квип, хоть и был основным мессенджером в ИксПи, сейчас, пройдя через Висту и оказавшись в Семёрке, остался лишь папкой в Program Files. Зато можно было гулять, где угодно, — и ни работы тебе, ни беспокойств. И пока у Пользователя хватало места, Квипа даже не замечали.

— Да не знаю, чего он... она добивается, — Аська сложила руки на груди и надула щёки. — Этим нытьём точно проблема не решится!

— Не злись, — Квип наклонился и поцеловал её в висок, обнимая. У их Пользователя во времена ИксПи было два UIN номера, поэтому и Квип, и Аська могли работать одновременно. Тогда и завязалось между ними что-то вроде романтических отношений, но работа как-то мешала, да и строго нормированный режим ИксПи не позволял. — Успокойся, расслабься и продолжай, как обычно, — он осторожно поднёс руку основного мессенджера к панели. Пользователь напечатал ещё сообщение, которое надо было отправить. Квип поморщился, когда едва коснулся панели: его как будто кипятком ошпарило — трогать чужой процесс было строго запрещено.

— Осторожнее, — Аська нежно улыбнулась и погладила его ладонь. — Болит?

— Терпимо, — он потянулся за поцелуем.

— Кончайте, — Скайп ударил Квипа по голове папкой с документацией. — Будете эти сопли разводить у себя дома. Тут рабочая зона.

— А ты ревнуешь? — он усмехнулся, потирая ушибленное место.

— Квип, перестань, — Аська толкнула его локтём в бок. — Прости, что мешаем тебе работать, Скайп. У тебя там как? — она с интересом заглянула в его окно.

— То же, что у тебя. Нытьё... Знаешь, я даже догадываюсь, почему она, и, кстати, это она, — Скайп постучал по одному из мониторов, где отображались старые записи. У него было несколько видеочатов, по записям которых можно было понять, что это всё-таки «самка человека», как когда-то называла их Википедия. У Аськи же всегда был только текст, как и у Квипа, а там всегда только «сказал», так что можно было понять, почему она запуталась. — Мне кажется, она хочет, чтобы ей помогли, но как я понимаю, с той стороны тоже никаких идей.

— Думаешь? Надо уточнить, — Аська откатилась на своё место и открыла прямой доступ к другой программе. На мониторе высветилась Аська той стороны. — Привет!

— Привет! — она наклонила голову и улыбнулась.

— А почему качество такое странное... — Квип посмотрел в монитор. — Как из прошлого века...

— И тебе привет, Квип! — Аська с той стороны рассмеялась. Её волосы были короче, а лицо — чуть пухлее, зато глаза будто больше.

— Привет, да... — он задумчиво посмотрел на программу. — Ты же моложе... Хмм... 6.0?

— Ты мне льстишь, — собеседница скромно прикрыла лицо рукой. — 6.5.

— Так, не надо тут, — Аська активной системы толкнула Квипа, чтобы тот отошёл. — Будто ты меня не видел в той версии! — Убедившись, что Квип больше не лезет в монитор, она развернулась к экрану. — Сестриц, у вас там никаких идей?

— У нас с Оперой была парочка, но нашему Пользователю они не понравились, кажется. Мы пробовали их подсунуть, но почему-то не прошло. Совсем ничем помочь не можем, прости.

— Ясно... Спасибо. Передавай там привет своим, — Аська закрыла окно связи, и снова открылся основной чат. — Скайп, а ты не спрашивал своего напарника?

— С хипстерами в Маках не общаюсь, — пробурчал тот в ответ, наматывая провод своего наушника на палец. — Он теперь даже смайлики мои читать отказывается... И файлы принимает через жопу, — он нахмурился, взъерошив свои кучерявые волосы, и, когда его окно свернули, встал со стула. — Пойду схожу за чем-нибудь.

— Ты уверен?

— У меня всё равно почти все оффлайн, а в комчате тишина уже последние три дня. Переживёт, если меня не будет несколько минут. Квип, идёшь со мной?

— Пожалуй, да, — он поцеловал Аську в щёку и похлопал по плечу. — Не скучай тут.

  


В старой системе активные программы вынуждены были тесниться в одном помещении, и в зависимости от размера памяти это помещение изменялось. Квип помнил, что поначалу там было очень тесно, буквально пять программ — и всё, места уже не хватало. А ведь помимо запущенных приложений были ещё и другие активные процессы, и хотя им не нужно было столько места, как программам, на них тоже уходил какой-то объем виртуальной памяти. В Висте вообще был настоящий кавардак: вечно что-то то сваливалось сверху, то отваливалось кусками, а некоторые рабочие комнаты схлопывались прямо во время активного процесса. Эта система прожила недолго, и вскоре вновь пришла ИксПи, которой очень симпатизировал Квип.

С приходом Семерки всё стало иначе. Их программный город преобразился до неузнаваемости. Появились и красивые дома и, наконец, комнаты у диспетчера задач, где можно было спокойно работать в кабинетах, оградившись ото всех, ну или в отделе своего класса, как это было, например, у мессенджеров. На самих улицах появился транспорт, парки, даже можно было себе зверя какого-нибудь собрать из кусков кэша или программного кода. А ещё можно было выцепить для себя какую-нибудь модель из игр — и вуаля, у тебя и одежда, и дома, и животные... Угадайте, кто тут же создал себе дракона, чуть не спалившего полгорода? Любовь Фотошопа к размаху не имела границ.

Жизнь, конечно, стала красивее, но если ты программа без «оборота в системе», как здесь любили говорить, то ни шмоток тебе не видать, ни домика, ни уж тем более дракона. Чем меньше тебя используют, тем меньше ты можешь взять, а если тебя не открывали в этой системе вообще, то шансов на комфортную жизнь чуть ли не ноль. Неудивительно, что у Квипа ничего не было, так что можно было бы цинично сказать, что он завёл отношения с Аськой, только чтобы была крыша над головой, но это не было правдой: они действительно любили друг друга. Просто так совпало, что с переходом на Семёрку надобность в Квипе у Пользователя почему-то отпала. Да и Аське пришлось не сладко. Квип поначалу не сильно присматривался к её версиям, но 6.5 запомнил хорошо. Она долго пробыла в системе, но после обновления Висты что-то пошло не так, и Аська начала стремительно менять версии, как наряды, из которых Квип запомнил только то клубничное платье из 7.2, которое прекрасно шло к её огненно-рыжим волосам. А вот на Семёрке Аська быстро перескочила на строгую версию 8.2, где уже не было цветастых нарядов. Остальные версии просто не работали — и Квип вряд ли смог бы сказать, почему, так как сам до сих пор висел в версии 2005 года.

  


— Слушай, Скайп, — Квип взял у теперь уже майрософтовского мессенжера сигарету. — А что за проблема у Пользователя? Мы можем чем-то помочь?

— У этой-то... — Скайп вынул сигарету изо рта и выпустил небольшое облако дыма, распадающееся в воздухе на бесцветные данные. — Да чёрт её знает. Что-то у неё там не пишется. «Идей не-е-ет», «Ворд пусту-у-ует», целыми днями одно только «ни черта не де-е-елаю», а потом «спа-а-ать хочу». «Почему мне так хо-о-олодно», «хуле так жа-а-арко».

— Цитируешь или преувеличиваешь?

— Первое не без второго. А ты как вообще помочь-то можешь? Ты же целыми днями хвостом за Аськой ходишь, откуда у тебя идеи?

— Я много читаю. Сходим к Ворду? Он, может, уточнит нам тему хотя бы...

— К Ворду... — Скайп открыл панель. — В сети пять человек... Ну, время утреннее, думаю, ещё не скоро кто-то в чат выползет, так что чего б не сходить, — он пожал плечами и, выкинув сигарету в урну, сунул руки в карманы джинсов. — Короткую дорогу помнишь?

— Обижаешь! Мне же нечем заняться, конечно, знаю, — Квип сунул руки в карманы куртки, имитирующей кожу. Она, как и многое другое, осталась у него еще со времён ИксПи. Порой казалось, будто он сбежал из другого столетия в этот мир. Хреново, когда жизнь течёт без тебя, а ты даже сделать ничего не можешь.

  


— Если ты подойдёшь ко мне ещё хоть на шаг ближе, я тебя точно чем-нибудь ударю!

— Я быстрый. Ты же знаешь, что у меня приоритет в системе выше.

— Отпусти меня, сволочь... Я закричу.

— Ты думаешь, я твой рот не заткну?

Квип потёр подбородок. Они со Скайпом уже пару минут стояли и не решались постучать в дверь, из-за которой было прекрасно слышно разговор Ворда и Фотошопа. Хотя теперь уже не только разговор.

— Если мы протормозим ещё минуту, то Ворда мы вообще не достанем. Не в ближайший час, если верить слухам, — шёпотом сказал Скайп.

— А если зайдём сейчас, Фотошоп добьётся моего удаления. Он до сих пор злится на то, что я сказал тогда про его дракона...

— Ты про то, что дракон умнее его, если решил начать поджог города с родного дома? Кхм... — Скайп отошёл от двери и прислонился спиной к стенке коридора. — Нам надо как-то вытащить оттуда Фотошопа...

— Хм... Есть один вариант, — Квип оправил куртку. — Вернусь через пару часов.

— У тебя есть полминуты, — Скайп достал ещё сигарету.

— Если будешь курить в доме мелкомягких... А. Точно.

— Агам, — Скайп затянулся. — Так-то это и мой дом. Давай иди уже.

  


Квип быстро добрался до поместья Адоби. Все богачи всегда старались собраться в одном месте, уж чёрт их знает почему. Не логичнее было бы занять себе по району и быть самым крутым в целом округе? Или соревноваться между собой интереснее? Мессенджер осмотрелся по сторонам и, не заметив никого подозрительного, пробежал до сарая. В системе было достаточно представителей Адоби-семейства, но Пользователь не особо-то ими пользовался, поэтому в основном тут было тихо и спокойно. Вскрыв замок сарая, Квип опустился на четвереньки, разгребая пыль с псевдосоломой в стороны. Наконец-то нашёлся люк.

— Обожаю наши вездесущие СМИ.

Квип быстро спустился по лестнице и попал в длинный коридор. Тут он пожалел, что ему нечем было подсветить себе путь, потому что в коридоре было очень темно. Программы, слава программисту, работали не по человеческому отсчёту времени, а гораздо быстрее, поэтому у Квипа ещё оставалось время с той половины минуты, что дал ему Скайп. На ощупь Квип добрался до какого-то подземного зала, из которого раздавался храп. Забравшись на спину дракона, Квип постучал по его оболочке.

— Да где ж ты заводишься... — два огромных глаза посмотрели на него, и Квип сглотнул. — Прости. Я не хотел, — он виновато улыбнулся и поднял руки, но злой взгляд дракона говорил о том, что нет вторженцу прощения. Квип едва успел ухватиться за его шею, чтобы не свалиться, когда дракон встал во весь рост и изрыгнул пламя. — Тише! Тише! Бл...

  


— Что это на тебе?..

— Не нравится? — Квип поднял руки выше. — Шик сезона! Кофточка из перьев!

— Сто лет назад прошёл этот «шик», — Скайп покачал головой. — Какого чёрта ты вообще творишь?

— Я? Ну... Я вытащил Фотошопа. Помогло же?

— Помогло? Когда его дракон вырвался наружу, он пулей вылетел из кабинета Ворда, чуть не размазав меня по стенке. Сомневаюсь, что мне бы подошла дырень от ручки двери вот тут, — Скайп показал на свой живот. — Кстати, ты до сих пор горишь.

— Да? А! — Квип начал усиленно стучать по рукаву кофты, но огонь начал перекидываться на другие перья, и проще было вообще избавиться от нового предмета гардероба.

— Как пришло, так и ушло, — Скайп пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону дороги, предлагая двигаться за ним. — Надо тебе хотя бы футболку взять, а то выглядишь как первобытный самец. Обгорелый, исцарапанный и с голым торсом.

— Выдай мне лиану и труселя из листьев, я ещё и штаны сниму.

— Они и так у тебя изорванные, — Скайп пожал плечами. — Я расспросил брата. Судя по его файлам, наш Пользователь пытается написать фанфик, но «вдохновения нет, сюжетов нет, всё тлен, ничего не радует, дальше завязки не пишется»...

— Не продолжай, — Квип поёжился. Раньше борода его грела, а теперь и волосатая грудь не спасала. Хотя лучше уж мёрзнуть, чем убегать от огнедышащего дракона. — А с каких пор наш Пользователь пишет «фанфики»? Сколько себя помню, никогда такого не было...

— Да давно, — Скайп пожал плечами, — много упускаешь, мужик. Впрочем, сюжетов у нас всё равно нет.

— Пф! Говори тему, сюжет найдём. Что, у нас в системе ничего не происходит? Давай рванём к браузерам, у них вон интернетики есть, там-то всегда полно всего.

— Сначала одежда, неандерталец.

  


Браузеры жили в отдельном районе поближе к Брандмауэру. Раньше архитектурные предпочтения были у всех совершенно разные, но теперь почти каждый дом был похож на один — дом Гугл Хрома. Существенное различие было только в том, что основной браузер всегда имел дом чуть побогаче и отдельную станцию для быстрой доставки ссылок от различных программ. Тут такая станция стояла у Файрфокса.

— Скайп, это дурацкая футболка. Самая дурацкая из всех возможных.

— Да? А мне кажется — милая.

— Она мне мала, я себя чувствую как идиот, а ещё на ней какая-то придурочная макака.

— Нормальная макака, — Скайп зажал сигарету зубами и открыл панель смайликов. — Гляди, она ещё и танцевать может.

— Замечательно, теперь мне стало легче.

— Я знал, — Скайп улыбнулся.

— Это был сарказм.

— Я знал, неандерта...

— ДВА ПИКСЕЛЯ, ИДИОТ!

Скайп с Квипом переглянулись и ускорили шаг. На площади перед домами браузеров высилась огромная проекция одной из интернет страниц. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из спорящих её касался, она перезагружалась, но на первый взгляд казалось, что что при этом ничего не изменилось.

— Привет... — Квип осторожно подошёл ближе.

— Квип, дружище, — Файрфокс, который тут был уже чёрт знает с какой версии, подбежал к старому знакомому и обнял изо всех сил. — Кстати, классная футболка. Вот скажи этой... Блондинке, что у меня ничего не едет! — Файрфокс как основной браузер лишь щёлкнул пальцами — и страница тут же обновилась

— Да вроде всё ровно. Фокс, я тут хотел...

— Ни черта не ровно! — Опера коснулась экрана. — Два пикселя! Ты видишь эти два чёрных пикселя? Надо поправить ширину блока, потому что это отвратительно!

— Да твою! Вот! На! — Файрфокс уменьшил ширину показа и «два чёрных пикселя», которые так раздражали Оперу, исчезли. — Видишь, и ничего нет.

— А если экран будет широким, умник?!

— Слушай, проблемы только у тебя, умная ты наша! У Хрома всё нормально, у Вивальди всё нормально, — те кивнули, подтверждая вышесказанное. — Даже у Осла всё в порядке!

— Какие два пикселя? — Эксплорер с улыбкой посмотрел на Файрфокса.

— Ты сиди, сиди, не беспокойся...

— Да ладно! Вон, Скайп докажет, что ничего не нормально! Ну-ка дай ещё раз тот скрин, что тебе скидывали пару дней назад. Давай-давай!

— Эм... — Скайп достал скрин, о котором просила Опера. — Пожалуйста.

— ВОТ! Видишь?!

— Ой, это старый Сафари, кому он вообще нужен, он же убогий, к чёрту этих яблочников. И он CSS3 не поддерживает, что ты от него хочешь? Нет, давай подстроимся под него и сделаем всё вообще топорно. Одну картинку повесим и всё. Даже процентов ей давать не будем. А лучше знаешь как? Превьюшкой, с ссылкой на другой размер.

— Я просто прошу уменьшить ширину этого блока на пару процентов!

— Так! Голубки! — Квип не выдержал и вклинился между ними. — Мне. Нужен. Доступ. В интернет. Срочно. Кто меня пустит к новостным порталам?

— Брат, ты не вовремя, а...

— Руки от меня убрал, животное, — фыркнула Опера.

Квип вздохнул и отошёл в сторону. Скайп протянул другу сигарету, но тот отказался, покачав головой. Ссора Оперы и Файрфокса, казалось, может длиться бесконечно. Это «я так вижу» раздражало бы, если бы сам Квип в своё время не столкнулся с подобной проблемой. Они с Аськой работали в одной системе и оттого часто замечали, что у собеседника не отображался какой-то смайл, или вот сейчас у Аськи была проблема с тем, что некоторые её смайлы читаются в других программах иначе. Что уж говорить о чисто внутренних фишках вроде тех же будильников или открыток Аськи, которые вообще открывались только в последних версиях. А совместные игры? В общем, заморочек и у них хватало, но у браузеров всё было в разы хуже. Их видение страниц зависело не только от программы, но и от её версии, сборки, разрешений монитора и прочего. У Квипа голова вскипала от одной только мысли о том, что у него могло быть так же. Зато Скайп не напрягался как монополист: он вообще не понимал, в чём проблема договориться об одном стандарте. И пусть как член семьи Майкрософт он должен был поддерживать стандарты Интернет Эксплорера, по рассказам было очевидно, что он больше болеет за Хрома, успешно захватившего большую часть рынка со своими многочисленными копиями на основе Хромиума.

— Может, я вам могу помочь? — Хром подошёл к гостям. — У меня версия постарее, чем у Файрфокса, Пользователь не торопится обновляться, но если вам только посмотреть, то, думаю, проблем не возникнет. Кстати, замечательная мартышка.

— Спасибо, — Квип потёр переносицу. Теперь сгоревшая одежда казалось не такой уж маленькой платой за информацию Ворда. — Скайп, что нам надо, сможешь сообразить поисковый запрос?

— А сам? Так, нам нужен сюжет. Новый или незаезженный. Интересный, и чтобы за него проголосовали? Нет, Ворд говорил, что главное, чтобы дочитали до конца, а голоса — это всё мирское...

— Не в первой десятке команда, да?

— Агам.

— Простите, но новых сюжетов не бывает, всё новое — это то же старое, но в иной интерпретации, а «интересный и чтобы его дочитали до конца» нельзя найти, сложная формулировка.

— Пошли, — Квип потянул Скайпа за руку.

— А? Почему мы ушли? Нам бы могли помочь!

— Мы сами себе поможем.

— Напомнить, чья идея была зайти к ним? — Скайп вырвал свою руку и остановился. — Или ты просто Хрома не любишь?

— Пф, брехня. Просто я прикинул, что запрос мы и правда составить не можем. Кто мы с тобой, чтобы сообразить, как правильно его сделать? Будто у нас мозгов хватит.

— Ну, так-то мы порой умнее людей, прошу заметить. Так что ты тогда предлагаешь? У нас не так много времени, а без меня ты обратно в Диспетчер задач не попадёшь. Так что как только я уйду, будешь куковать на улице, пока компьютер не выключат и Аська домой не пойдёт.

— Вот зачем ты напомнил, всё настроение испортил... В общем, я предлагаю прогуляться по городу. Может, найдём какой-нибудь сюжет? Как-то же у нас пишут газеты!

— Кто тебе их пишет? По-моему, их читаешь только ты.

— Ну... Кажется, отдел отчётов о работе системы. Вот! Молодец! У них и возьмём что-нибудь, а ты там пришлёшь это как сообщение от какого-нибудь спамера.

— Нет, нет, нет. Я их знаю, это старики Майкрософта, они занудливее любого в системе. Вот просто верх стереотипа о бюрократии: гнусавые голоса, толстые очки и вот такие рожи, — Скайп свёл брови к переносице и надул щёки, поставив ладони у лица, но значительно дальше. — А ещё они тебя ненавидят. Они всех вас ненавидят за то, что вы отчёты правильно заполнять не умеете. Идиоты. Проститутки! Наркоманы!

— Скайп, ты опять преувеличиваешь. — Квип махнул рукой и начал идти. Скайп был прав, у них было не так много времени, чтобы прохлаждаться и стоять на месте. — Ладно, давай соберём историю сами.

— Без браузеров, я больше в их срачеугол не пойду.

— Окей. С кого тогда начнем?

— Может к антивирусам? Ну там экшн-сюжет, борьба с вирусами, великие истребители зла в нашей системе.

— Только вот эти истребители вчера улетели на проверку и в ближайшее время не вернутся...

— Ты правда читаешь все эти газеты. Ты больной ублюдок.

— Попрошу без оскорблений! — Квип сложил руки на груди.

— Да ладно, это не такой уж заезженный мем, чтобы он снова стал оскорблением.

— Я уже столько ваших мемов пропустил, так что не надо мне об этом лишний раз напоминать, ладно? Пожалуйста. Так, а кто у нас ещё в системе остался?.. Фотошоп... — Квип приложил ладонь ко лбу, высматривая в небе дракона. — Даже если он его поймал, сомневаюсь, что сегодня нам что-нибудь расскажет. Майкрософты... Без обид, но твои старшие все поголовно зануды. Антивирусов у нас нет, браузеры не вариант... Кем ещё пользуется наш Пользователь?

— Во время Фандомной битвы? Да, кажется, больше никем. А, нет! Помню, у меня в комчат через Аимп транслировали музыку, так что, может, к нему?

— Что за комчат к слову?

— Командный чат. Ну там можно объединить несколько Пользователей в одном месте, они там могут файлы передавать, общаться, видео, аудио...

— Да ладно, — теперь уже встал на месте Квип. — Реально?

— Что ты так удивился? У Аськи же те же функции есть.

— Ну... Сейчас она ими не пользуется, а когда пользовалась, то они как-то не уходили дальше обычной переписки, а у тебя прям... Блин, я вообще этого не умею.

— Зато у тебя классная макака! Ладно, понял, плохая шутка. У тебя классная борода. Всегда завидовал, мужик. Серьёзно, прям сам Тони Старк бы обзавидовался.

— Тони кто?

— Чува-а-ак. Как давно тебя сместили-то...

— Да не так уж и давно, — Квип шмыгнул носом. — Просто в моё время Пользователя больше учёба интересовала, да аниме какое-то. Так что я это помню...

— Аниме? Это такие китайские порномультики? Шучу. Просто Пользователь сам так теперь пишет.

— Я что, правда, такой старый...

  


По дороге они много говорили об интересах Пользователя, Скайп делился текущими увлечениями, Квип рассказывал о старых. Так вышло, что они не пересекались в активном использовании ни разу. Квип ушёл с поста основного мессенджера ещё в ИксПи, причём не в самом конце использования системы, а за несколько месяцев до её сноса. Скайп появился уже в Семёрке, причём тоже не сразу. Только Аська, кажется, застала всех. Пользователь любил её не меньше Квипа.

После очередного комментария про макаку Скайп всё-таки сжалился, и они взяли для Квипа куртку. У Аимпа не оказалось ничего дельного, тот лишь поделился, что теперь Пользователю удобнее слушать подборки музыки на Ютубе и что его самого обделяют вниманием. Он жаловался на свою горестную судьбу и на то, что его почти не используют, но Квипу он мог об этом и не рассказывать — тот знал по себе, каково это. Трагичная история некогда нужной, но ныне заменённой более функциональным конкурентом программы была отклонена совместным решением. Однако тексты песен они забрали. Скайп сказал, что у него функций подстрочника пока нет, но Квип напомнил о системных переводчиках. Лингво быстро выдал переводы английских песен, Яркси же с небольшой задержкой предложила несколько вариантов перевода с японского. И если в первых было что-то более-менее понятно, правда не подходило для эпичного сюжета (уж больно много соплей и страданий), то вот во вторых вообще никто ничего не понял, кроме самой Яркси. Она начала рассказывать о тонкой японской поэзии и блестящих произведениях, но когда Скайп заснул стоя, их выперли взашей.

Зайти к программам для специалистов было вообще редкостной ошибкой. Оказывается, недавно в системе одной из программ сменили версию, но не удалили старую, и она осталась с полным доступом. Версии сцепились с друг другом, как петухи, разговаривая на каком-то совершенно непонятном для окружающих языке. Скайп и Квип пришли к выводу, что это, наверное, были профессиональные термины, какие-то человеческие заморочки и все дела, а им лучше туда и правда не соваться, потому что эти программы были в разы сильнее и Скайпа, и Квипа.

Рядом был тату-салон Корел Дроу, но его хозяин не был особенно многословен. Хотя Квип полагал, что к нему-то заходят разные интересные программы и уж наверняка рассказывают какие-нибудь истории. И вроде на тату-мастеров врачебная тайна не распространялась, ан-нет, тот всё равно ничем не поделился. В галерее Корел Пейнтер им подарили картинку, а хозяйка заведения оказалась очень необычной особой, но если Квип вовремя вспомнил, что у него уже вроде как есть отношения, то Скайпа просто отшили. Кажется, Корелам хватало и друг друга... Впрочем, историй у них всё равно не было. Слушать про создание той или иной картины не было ни сил, ни желания.

— Квип, я устал... — прогундосил Скайп. — Давай вернёмся, а?

— Тебе кто-нибудь написал?

— Ну ещё нет, но пишет же! Дава-а-а-ай! Хочу домой!

— Мы не так много прошли!

— Больной ты, больной. Куда мы теперь?

— Не знаю... — старый мессенджер потёр шею, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Простите, отойдите, ай-ай-ай-ай, падаю!!!

Квип едва успел поймать падающего парня.

— Я не хотел, правда! Я... Я... — зеленоволосый азиат залился краской и тут же наклонился, опустив голову чуть ли не на уровень колен. — Простите!

— Скайп, ты знаешь, кто это такой нервный?..

— Ноуп. А ты испортил мою Макаку...

— Чего? — Квип посмотрел на себя. Видимо, падая, азиат успел зацепить и без того не особо надежную футболку и порвать её. Квип чертыхнулся и застегнул куртку. — Всё нормально, это не моя вещь, можно не извиняться.

— Да?.. — японец сжал в руках тубусы и протянул руку, заляпанную в краске. — ПэйнтТул Сай! П-п-приятно познакомиться!

— Агам, взаимно, — Квип пожал руку. Он читал про Сая в газетах, но те редко разорялись на фотографии, так что, естественно, там не было ни одного изображения Сая. Вроде молодой художник, умница, легкий, жрёт не как Фотошоп, зато не хило огребает от того, когда они совместно работают. Да, газеты любят не только новости, но и все слухи собирать.

— Я... Мне надо бежать, простите, там... Ждут арты! Срочно! — Сай, чуть ли не роняя тубусы, побежал в направлении поместья Адоби.

— Не хочешь его остановить? Всё-таки из творческой тусовки, глядишь, пара историй и найдётся, — Скайп, наконец, отдышался и мог говорить нормально.

— Я тебя умоляю, нам вроде низкий рейтинг нужен. Переживём без его историй.

— Даже так? Надо же... — Скайп присвистнул и пошёл вслед за Квипом.

У Доунлоад Мастера не оказалось ровным счётом ничего, только ссылки на архивы каких-то кистей для Фотошопа и векторных элементов для Корела. У Торрента было чертовски весело: он разливал всем выпивку, водил экскурсии по своему кораблю, между прочим, один к одному «Галка» из какой-то там игры про убийц в капюшонах (уточнять они не стали), на нижних палубах нашлись файлы игр. Они и правда походили на карикатурных пиратов из фильмов, как сказал Скайп, которому Медиа Проигрыватель что-то да показывал иногда. И пусть сюжеты оказались чертовски захватывающими и интересными — Скайп с Квипом с удовольствием послушали — но брать их нельзя было. Это же повторение, да и Пользователь бы понял, это же его игры. В итоге и из «пиратского» уголка их системы они ушли ни с чем.

— Ну что, кэп, куда дальше?

— Да чёрт его знает, — Квип упёр руки в боки и щёлкнул языком.

— Ушли оба, — беззубый старик ткнул его черенком метлы в щёку. — Ходют тут по чистому, разбрасывают свой мусор, бестолочи...

— Эм...

— Пошли вон! — прошипел на них старик. — Всех удалю к чёрту! Куда по подметённому!

— Идём, — Скайп дёрнул Квипа. — Ты что завис-то?

— А кто это был? Я его вообще не знаю.

— Да недавно установили. Ходит у всех кэш отбирает, куки чистит, ничего не оставляет, чёртов любитель порядка. Не слышал о СиКлинере?

— Не из газет, — Квип сглотнул. — Но ещё в прошлой системе слухи ходили, агам. Слушай... У меня варианты кончились, да и времени у нас не осталось. Может, и правда пойдём уже?

— Я думал ты уже и не предложишь! — Скайп чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежал к самой высокой башне города — Диспетчеру задач.

  


Влетев в кабинет, Скайп тут же плюхнулся в своё кресло и вытянул ноги.

— Ура-а-а! Никогда не был так рад вернуться на работу. Аська, твой жених — это что-то отвратительное.

— Не жених, а муж, — уточнила Аська, подперев кулачком голову. — Где вы так долго были?

— Гуляли, — Квип улыбнулся и поцеловал свою любимую в губы. — Что у тебя нового?

— Ничего, опять обсуждали комиксы, — она достала из-под стола чёрную маску и приложила её к лицу. — Мне идёт?

— Тебе всё идёт, — без притворной лести ответил Квип.

— Может, расскажете, что делали весь день?

Квип со Скайпом переглянулись. Молодой мессенджер пожал плечами и надел наушники. Старший выдохнул и начал свой короткий рассказ. Аська внимательно слушала, иногда останавливая мужа и нажимая кнопку отправки сообщения на панели. В конце она немного помолчала и легко ударила мужа по лбу.

— Дурачки вы мои.

— В смысле? — Скайп даже наушники снял. — В чём конкретно-то?

— Вы не подумали, что ваше путешествие уже само по себе история и сюжет? — она наклонила голову на бок и рассмеялась. К смеху присоединились и Скайп с Квипом, когда поняли, что всё это время смотрели не туда.


End file.
